Fusain
by Abigaelle Viretti
Summary: Tony rentre finalement chez lui après une longue et éprouvante affaire pour y trouver quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas voir ici.


**Disclaims :** aux dernières nouvelles, Abigaëlle Viretti n'est pas au générique d'NCIS…

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** family, sorte de hurt/comfort.

**Note :** Bon… pas de sang, pas de morts, pas de morceaux de chair qui volent dans tous les sens, pas de torture qu'elle soit psychologique ou physique, pas de tragédie ou de décadence, de choix impossibles, de psychopathes, de meurtres, de personnages rongés par le mal-être… Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment écrit ça ?! Je ne m'en remets pas, j'ai presque honte de poster ce… _truc_. Je suppose que j'en avais tellement ras le haut-de-forme que les auteures fasse passer le papounet de Dinozzo pour le dernier des salauds dans toutes leurs fictions (même si c'est _vraiment_ le dernier des salauds) que je voulais écrire quelque chose où il serait gentil (ou comment mon désir permanent d'agir en contradiction avec ce que font les autres prend le pas sur mon écriture naturellement morbide et pas très saine… quoique je n'ai rien posté de bien hardcore sur ce site. Bref) Donc voilà un petit OS bouclé en une demie heure à 02 :00 du mat, tout gentil, tout beau, tout ros… nan faut pas exagérer non plus, ce n'est pas pelucheux et dégoulinant à ce point… J'espère.

M'enfin, c'est à vous de juger… _ça_.

_Bonne ( ?) lecture !_

* * *

**FUSAIN**

L'air était frais ce soir, l'automne préparait doucement son arrivée tandis que le soleil se fondait chaque jour un peu plus tôt sur la ligne d'horizon.

Tony coupa le contact de sa voiture, fit craquer ses doigts et poussa un profond soupir. La dernière affaire s'était avérée particulièrement éprouvante, et c'était la première fois qu'il retournait à son appartement depuis quatre jours. Devant lui, les ultimes rayons solaires finissaient de teinter le ciel d'une couleur rosâtre tirant sur le rouge par endroit, donnant aux nuages l'aspect de compresses imbibées de sang. L'agent spécial secoua la tête, ce n'était plus le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Il allait monter chez lui, prendre une longue douche chaude avant de se glisser dans des vêtements confortables et de se poser devant un bon film, une bière à la main.

Le claquement de portière lorsqu'il descendit du véhicule résonna dans la rue pour une fois vide et calme, et Tony frissonna au brusque changement de température, se promettant vaguement de ne plus jamais mettre le chauffage aussi fort dans sa voiture. Promesse qu'il s'empresserait de ne pas tenir lorsque lundi matin, sortant précipitamment de son appartement surchauffé à sept heures, l'atmosphère glaciale d'une nuit qui s'achève envelopperait ses membres à demi endormis.

Alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur, trop fatigué pour daigner prendre les escaliers, l'agent consultait son téléphone, ignorant les messages de Tim l'invitant à boire un verre chez lui pour fêter leur récent succès face à un tueur méticuleux et terriblement intelligent, répondant rapidement à Ziva qui lui souhaitait un agréable week-end.

Arrivé au huitième étage, et sans quitter son téléphone des yeux, Tony se dirigea vers son appartement, ses pieds le portant mécaniquement à destination. Il sortit ses clefs de la poche droite de son pantalon Armani et s'apprêtait à les introduire dans la serrure lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un homme se tenait devant sa porte. Il releva la tête, intrigué, et oublia un instant de respirer en prenant conscience de l'identité de l'homme devant lui.

- Papa ? demanda-t-il, confus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il fallait bien admettre que le jeune agent n'était guère habitué à recevoir la visite de son paternel. Il fronça les sourcils. Dans quelle embrouille son père avait-il bien pu se mettre pour qu'il soit contraint de se réfugier son fils ?

- Bonsoir Junior, lui répondit son père de sa voix posée tout en lissant un pli invisible sur son costume italien. Malgré son âge avancé, Anthony Dinozzo Senior s'avérait être toujours aussi soigné. L'élégance italienne dans toute sa splendeur. Ajouter à cette obsession de la perfection vestimentaire le charisme naturel de l'homme, et l'agent se sentit à nouveau petit garçon, à la fois terrorisé et admiratif devant une telle présence. « Tu ne fais pas entrer ton vieux père ? »

Tony reprit brusquement ses esprits et s'activa à déverrouiller sa porte. Il laissa passer son père puis entra à sa suite.

- Ton appartement n'est pas très luxueux, remarqua-t-il.

- Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas coupé les vivres quand j'avais douze ans, j'aurai pu m'offrir mieux.

- Sans doute, oui.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, se risqua le plus jeune Dinozzo.

Malgré ses vingt centimètres de plus, sa formation d'agent du NCIS et la confiance qu'il avait acquis au fil des années, l'agent sentait toujours une sorte de malaise au fond de lui lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à son père.

- Répondu à quoi ? s'enquit le vieil homme en se retournant pour regarder son fils droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier tressaillit légèrement sous le poids de ce regard qui n'avait pourtant rien de menaçant. A vrai dire, les yeux du vieillard semblaient empreints de douceur et de sympathie envers le jeune homme face à lui, conservant toutefois cette fierté grave et une certaine distance au fond des iris noisette mouchetés de verts.

- Que fais-tu ici ? répéta Tony, maîtrisant tant bien que mal l'assurance dans sa voix.

Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son père, ne voulait plus ressembler à cet enfant perdu dans l'ombre écrasante de son paternel. Il avait grandi, avait réussi sa vie.

- Quelle question Junior, je suis venu te voir, répondit Dinozzo Senior comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

- Tu es… venu me voir ? répéta Tony, suspicieux.

- Cela te surprend-t-il donc à ce point que ton vieux père veuille te rendre visite ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel ni le père ni le fils ne prononcèrent un mot.

- Tu as besoin d'argent, c'est ça ? fini par demander le plus jeune, le visage sombre. Pourquoi son père viendrait-il le voir si ce n'était pas par intérêt ?

Le vieil homme afficha un air outré, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses sourcils blancs se froncèrent, creusant davantage de rides sur son front.

- Non Junior, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, répondit-il. Je suis juste venu te voir.

Tony ferma les yeux. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité entendre ces mots ? Les mots d'un père à son fils. Il devait pourtant se faire une raison. Ces mots n'étaient jamais sortis de la bouche de son père, et n'en sortirait jamais de façon sincère. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu ne me téléphone jamais, ne m'envoie jamais de mails pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Même cette fois où j'ai eu la peste tu ne t'es pas inquiété de ma santé, je doute même que tu ais été au courant. Et là tu te pointes à la porte de mon appartement en me disant que tu es juste venu me voir ? Excuse-moi papa, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à te croire.

Une lueur blessée traversa les yeux habituellement si froids et distants de Senior, mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Viens t'asseoir Junior.

Tony ne parvint pas à savoir s'il s'agissait là d'un ordre ou d'une requête, le ton de son père était toujours si brut, si cassant. Il alla s'asseoir malgré tout, parce que quelque part, il avait toujours plus ou moins obéit à son père. Le désir de finalement lui plaire, de ne pas le contrarier. Le rendre fier. Il soupira. Ce n'était qu'un futile rêve de gosse…

Il se calla entre les oreillers de son canapé tandis que Senior prenait place à ses côtés. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, courbant son dos fatigué, appuya ses avant-bras sur ses genoux et croisa ses doigts.

Tony le regardait, curieux de savoir ce que son père avait à lui dire, s'interdisant tout espoir concernant une quelconque marque d'affection.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, le fils observant le père sans un mot pendant que celui-ci paraissait pensif.

L'agent du NCIS s'apprêtait à parler, ne serait-ce que pour proposer un café ou une bière, n'importe quoi qui briserait ce silence pensant lorsque Senior se décida à bouger. Il se redressa légèrement et glissa une main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un morceau de papier, manifestement plié en quatre. Il avait l'air assez ancien, les coins était jaunis et usés.

- Tu sais, commença prudemment le vieil homme, son regard fixé sur le papier - fut une époque je dessinais un peu. J'avais pris des cours en parallèle de mes études quand j'étais plus jeune. Lorsque j'ai cessé d'en prendre, j'ai continué de progresser tout seul. J'étais plutôt doué je dois dire, mais j'ai brusquement arrêté peu de temps après ta naissance.

_Encore un point sur lequel je l'ai empêché de s'épanouir_, pensa Tony, amer. Son visage s'était brusquement fermé au moment où son père avait mentionné sa naissance.

- J'adorais le fusain, c'était ma technique favorite. Je salissais constamment mes chemises avec, ça rendait ta mère folle -il sourit au souvenir de sa femme et ferma les yeux un instant, habité par les souvenirs de longs cheveux blonds ondulés aux reflets chatoyants et d'un sourire doux et aimant tandis que Tony essayait d'imaginer son père couvert de poussière noire, lui toujours si propre et soigné- L'autre jour, j'ai voulu trier mes vieux dessins, j'en avais assez d'encombrer des classeurs et des tiroirs avec des futilités pareilles. J'en aurai gardé quelques-uns bien sûr, en souvenir. Toujours est-il qu'en triant, je suis tombé sur ceci -il secoua le papier entre ses mains- Il s'agit probablement de la dernière chose que j'ai dessiné, et je crois que de tous, c'est mon préféré. J'ai vaguement pensé à la faire encadrer, mais je me suis dit qu'il rendrait mieux chez toi que dans mon bureau alors je suis venu te l'apporter.

Senior tendit le papier à son fils qui le prit comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable. C'en était un, quelque part. Le tout premier cadeau que son père lui ait jamais fait.

Tony entreprit de le déplier délicatement, et fut aussitôt submergé par l'émotion.

Le dessin représentait une femme assise sur le bord d'un lit, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres douces. Entre ses bras dormait paisiblement un nourrisson.

Tony n'eut aucun mal à deviner que le fusain avait tracé une scène entre lui et sa mère, une trentaine d'années plus tôt.

- J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir été très présent, ni très aimant d'ailleurs, et je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père. Je sais aussi qu'il est trop tard pour corriger mes erreurs envers toi et je n'espère aucun pardon de ta part. Tu avais besoin d'une figure paternelle et je n'ai même pas été en mesure de te l'offrir. Je voulais que tu sache que je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je suis fier que tu sois mon fils.

Senior posa sa main sur celle de ce jeune homme qui n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour réussir sa vie.

- Je t'aime Anthony.

Une larme roula sur la joue l'agent et il s'empressa de l'essuyer du revers de sa manche. Il posa le précieux dessin sur la table basse face au canapé sur lequel lui et son père était assis, puis il se décida finalement à regarder ce dernier dans les yeux.

Il y vit la sincérité de ses paroles, et sa vue se brouilla à nouveau.

- Tu as raison… commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne te pardonne pas, j'ignore même si j'en serai un jour capable…

Le visage de Senior s'assombrit, et Tony sentit la main sur la sienne se retirer lentement, mais il la retint brusquement et la serra entre ses doigts.

- Néanmoins, je t'aime aussi. Je t'ai toujours aimé papa, déclara-t-il.

Il l'avait finalement avoué, mettant fin à des années de mensonge envers son propre cœur.

Il crut voir les yeux de son père s'embrumer également, mais l'illusion ne dura qu'un instant.

Tony aurait voulu se blottir dans les bras de son père, se laisser tenir comme un enfant qui se réveille d'un cauchemar, mais il se retint. Même après les récentes révélations, il ne pourrait jamais avoir ce genre de rapport avec l'homme face à lui. Il se contenta de leur position actuelle, espérant pouvoir rester ainsi quelques heures encore.

Mais son père rompit le contact en se levant.

- Il est temps que je parte Junior, soupira-t-il l'air détaché, comme si la précédente conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à laisser transparaître ses émotions, et à les laisser longtemps au grand jour. « Mon avion décolle dans moins d'une heure et l'aéroport n'est pas tout près.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? demanda Tony, les yeux et la voix pleins d'espoir. C'était presque une supplication.

Senior regarda son fils qui semblait être redevenu un enfant, cet enfant qu'il avait privé d'affection par son égoïsme, et son cœur se serra.

- Oui… Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu Anton'.

Senior se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de se diriger vers la porte sans un regard en arrière.

Le jeune homme resta interdit, assit sur son canapé, au beau milieu de son appartement vide un vendredi soir, le dessin posé sur la table devant lui, unique témoin de la réalité des deux dernières heures.

Il essuya à nouveau les larmes sur ses joues, poussa un profond soupir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les oreillers. Les blessures de son enfance écorchée pouvaient finalement commencer à guérir.

Il avait enfin un père.

* * *

_(j'ai fait une happy-end… oh mon Dieu la fin du monde est proche !)_

_Review ?_


End file.
